


Brooke and Audrey

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: The first time they kissed they were drunk.





	Brooke and Audrey

The first time they kissed, was shortly after Emma had left her. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, and they weren’t sober enough to think anything through, to think they shouldn’t be doing what they were. Instead they let alcohol tinged breathes mix, and lust guide them through.

 

The second time they kissed they were sober. They were more aware of each other now, Brooke had watched Audrey, stomping through he halls, joking with that boy. And Audrey had watched Brooke—and not just being because she was with Emma. She saw the way she would fix her hair, how she would reapply her lipstick, and laugh at something one of her friends said. Despite the lack of alcohol, it was no less thought through. It was a build up of glances throughout the school day, of thoughts of each other swirling around. It culminated in Audrey entering a classroom after school and Brooke following. The door was closed but not locked, the school quiet but not completely empty. Neither of them thought to care.

 

They never did more than kiss. They never let their hands wander downward, keeping them on cheeks and necks and running through hair. And they never talked about it, not before, and not after. It was an unspoken rule. And both knew it would ruin everything if broken.

 

Becoming friends stopped their trysts. But it didn’t stop them wanting. It didn’t stop the loaded glances, now up close instead of across halls. It didn’t stop their feelings from growing, until it was almost something like love.

 

It was Brooke that broke the silence, that got sick of the glances, of the desire building in her veins. It was Brooke that invited Audrey over, that stepped up to her and kissed her. It was Brooke that confessed how she felt, how she wanted her, and wanted to be with her.

 

And Audrey said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
